


Wedding Day Jitters

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma struggles with nerves on her wedding day. Her anxiety is worsened by a secret she hasn't shared with Fitz yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/gifts).



> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Jemma couldn’t help the scream that escaped her when Fitz nearly saw her in her dress. She turned around to glare at Skye and May when they started laughing at her. “Calm down, Jemma. That wasn’t even a near disaster,” Skye informed her. 

“Skye Ward, please stop talking to me. And why don’t you have a middle name so I can yell at you properly? I need to sit down.” And so that’s what she did, careful not to mess up the dress she had searched for for so long.

Skye snorted. “Jem, you’re in full blown panic mode right now and there’s no reason to be. You’re marrying your best friend, the man that’s been by your side for a long time. I think you got this.”

Jemma took a deep breath. “Thank you, that helped for the time being. This is why you’re my matron-of-honor.”

“I know. I’m a pretty kickass matron-of-honor. You’re welcome.” Skye snorted when they stared at her. “What? You should be used to me by now.”

She tried to quell the nausea that suddenly rose within her but failed and rushed to the bathroom in her suite. Jemma was just thankful nothing ended up on her dress and ruined it. “Wedding day jitters,” she explained.

An unimpressed May just stared at her. “You do know we live and spend all our time together right?”

Jemma’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know?”

“You left the pregnancy test on top of the trash. Ward found it and thought it was mine. And then he was sad it wasn’t but happy for you and Fitz. That was a rollercoaster of a day,” Skye admitted. “I’m so happy for you both!” And then she squealed.

“How did Fitz take it?” May wondered.

She laughed nervously. “I haven’t exactly told him yet?”

Skye lightly punched her shoulder. “Jemma! He needs to know. When exactly were you planning on telling him? And hey, shotgun wedding! Never expected that from Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.”

Jemma glared at her best friend. “First of all, we were engaged long before I got pregnant. And I want to surprise him. Maybe during the reception.”

“You’re going to kill that poor boy. I approve.” May smiled when Skye and Jemma stared at her.

She sniffled. “This wasn’t planned but it is something we’ve talked about. What if he’s not ready? I’m not entirely convinced I am.”

“No one is ever ready to become parents but you got us – your family. We’re there for you every step of the way. I’ll ever go in the delivery room with you if you want. And Aunt Skye is going to spoil the fuck out of her little niece or nephew.” Skye pulled her in for a quick hug and then leaned down a little so she was at eye-level with Jemma’s stomach. “You hear me, kid? With Uncle Grant and me living with you and your parents, you’re going to get away with a ton of shit.”

A laughing Jemma swatted her away. “Can you please be serious for once?”

“I was serious! May!”

May shrugged. “I’m not getting in the middle of you two. But congratulations, Jemma. You better tell her us when you’re about to drop this bomb on him because I want to see the look on Fitz’s face when he hears that you’re pregnant.”

Jemma’s hand dropped to her stomach. “I’m pregnant. There is a tiny little human growing inside of me.”

“Yup. Congratulations on everything, Jem.” Skye helped her stand up and the three women got back to preparing themselves for Jemma’s walk down the aisle.

Twenty minutes later, it was time. “Good luck, Jemma,” May whispered to her.

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath to try to ease her nerves but it didn’t help – something she wasn’t surprised about.

A few minutes later, when Jemma started to walk down the aisle, the sight of her took Fitz’s breath away. “Oh my God,” he whispered.

Next to him, best man Ward grinned. “You did good, Fitz. Simmons looks beautiful.”

“Thanks, Ward.” Fitz was stunned in silence when Jemma – the love of his life – finally reached his side. “You’re perfect,” he whispered.

Jemma giggled. “You’re perfect yourself, Fitz.” She couldn’t wait to tell this man they were about to be parents even though she was terrified of pretty much everything associated with babies and kids. She hadn’t been around very much going around.

Jemma and Fitz fumbled their vows a few times because both were so nervous but nothing happened that could ruin their wedding (something both were grateful for after what happened at Skye and Ward’s wedding). She considered telling him about the pregnancy after they kissed for the first time as newlyweds but decided to hold off for a little while because she didn’t want an audience for this.

“We’re married now,” an amazed Fitz commented after they walked out of the church.

“Yes we are.” She was in a little bit of shock about it but mostly just excited and thrilled beyond belief.

After they posed for the photographer, they finally headed over to the reception hall an hour and a half later. The first thing Jemma and Fitz witnessed was Skye and Ward making out in the entrance they needed to go into. “Come on, really? We’re the newlyweds, not you,” Fitz whined.

The other couple pulled apart, laughing. “We got caught up in the moment?” Skye tried.

“Sorry, Fitz. I’ll go get the DJ to introduce you and then we can really get this party started.” Ward directed his next question towards his wife. “That’s the saying, isn’t it?”

Skye laughed. “Yes, it is. Good one, Grant.” When he left, she started giggling with Jemma. “We both married dorks but we don’t care, right?”

She shook her head. “Definitely do not care. Now let me go enjoy my first dance with my husband as Doctor FitzSimmons.” They had both decided to change their last names and FitzSimmons was the logical choice. This baby would also be a FitzSimmons. And damn it, Jemma still needed to tell him about the baby.

Dinner was a pleasant experience but Jemma shook her head in fondness and exasperation when Fitz’s mother caught her pretending to drink the champagne and grinned knowingly. She also put a thumbs up, something Fitz noticed and was confused about. He was distracted by something else, however, and thought nothing of it afterwards.

One highlight of the evening was Coulson stomping out of another room with Skye and Ward. “I told you two no quickies tonight! You did this at your wedding too, and nobody knew where you disappeared to.”

“Please, nobody cared about that.” Skye didn’t have the heart to tell her father that he was too late to stop her and Ward’s quickie – he didn’t need that information.

“I do! Ward, please stop defiling her at important events.”

“That was one mission!” Ward cried.

May slid up to them. “Are you three still talking about that? And leave them alone, Phil. Let them enjoy their night and I’ll make it worth their while.”

Skye pretended to gag while Ward wrinkled his nose up in disgust. “And we’re out of here. Come on, Ward.”

“Oh, you will?” Coulson was definitely in for that plan.

She nodded. “Let’s go disappear for a while ourselves.” She grabbed his tie and dragged him into a closet, something he definitely didn’t object to.

Meanwhile, Jemma was trying to work her way up to telling Fitz about the pregnancy. She decided to go for it once the evening started to wind down and many of their guests departed. “So I have something to tell you.”

Fitz couldn’t stop staring at his wife. “What?”

She smiled at him. “You know how we talked about having children someday?”

“Of course I do.” He knew where this was going but he enjoyed seeing her panic a little. It was harmless fun on one of the best nights of their lives.

“Well someday has come – surprise! I’m pregnant.” 

Fitz was so happy he actually started laughing. “So there’s a mini you and me on the way. And I already knew – we spend most of our time together, Jemma. I was just waiting for you to figure out the best way to surprise me. I am so fucking in love with you I can’t breathe sometimes.”

Her breath was taken away again and she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, Fitz.” And then Jemma pulled him in for another kiss.

Trip chose that moment to walk by. “Are you two going to be like this all the time?” he asked, laughing.

“No! We’re just celebrating, something we are allowed to do!” Jemma called back.

“Yeah, I’ve heard it all from Skye and Ward. Tell me something new!” But Trip was happy for them and let them go about their business.

“I wonder how long they last before they sneak off for a quickie,” Skye whispered to her husband and Trip as they watched Jemma and Fitz dance some more.

“Knowing Jemma, not very long.” Trip was still traumatized by the few times he had walked in on them (people needed to lock their fucking doors on the Bus and elsewhere).

“They better not end up in Coulson and May’s closet.” Ward didn’t even want to think about the disaster that could be.

About two hours later, Jemma and Fitz departed for their honeymoon in Scotland. She had only been a few times before and wanted to explore more of it. And the newlyweds definitely enjoyed their experience.

Seven months after the wedding, Jemma and Fitz welcomed daughter Skyler Rose (Skye definitely did not cry in Ward’s chest when she heard the name for the first time) after a long labor. They immediately worshipped the ground their little girl walked on. Skye and Ward practiced parenting with their niece – something they both needed before their own child arrived in two months (their quickie at the reception had unintended consequences but both were excited about it) and were surprisingly good at it.

And settling into their new home with their daughter a few days later, Jemma questioned why she had been so nervous about this a few months earlier. Sure, she was scared about screwing up Skyler (so was Fitz) but this was so much better than she had expected. There had been absolutely nothing to worry about.


End file.
